A meta material structure attracting attention recently in the electromagnetic wave application field shows a peculiar phenomenon that has not been mentioned in the general electromagnetic theory. Since the meta material structure has symbols of diverse group velocities and phase velocities in the dispersion characteristic, propagation of electromagnetic waves is explained in the left-hand propagation law, not in the right-hand propagation law. For example, when an electromagnetic wave propagates through a meta material in a free space, the transverse components of a transmitted wave are reverse to those of an incident wave, and if a right-handed transmission line (RH-TL) is combined with a left-handed transmission line (LH-TL), pass and stop bands are formed to be different from those of only a conventional RH-TL.